Rise of the Void Lord
by SilverTopHat
Summary: This is the sequel to Wayward Hearts. The Dreamer returns to Earth! Dreamer and Glitterlamp struggle with concealing their powers in a technology based world. But is everything just as he remembers? Will Glitterlamp be able to call Earth home?
1. Sad News, Nasty Truths

**Rise of the Void Lord**

_Wayward Hearts Sequel_

Chapter one

Sad Truths, Nasty News

It was strange seeing Glitterlamp in a human shape but I could feel through our connection that she was the same. The initial shock of my ability to cast magic didn't really fade but it at least passed as a happy oddity. I always wore sunglasses now to hide my topaz eyes so I could walk in public. I wore a scowl that didn't suite me at all but something troubling had happened in my absence: I was gone for eight months and that had consequences such as the college I was attending for carpentry, of course they had some fancy name for it, had labeled me a drop out and now owe them a substantial amount of money.

It's like that freaking hospital all over again.

Fortunately since I was mistaken for dead or worse they didn't charge my family. Now that I'm back? Who knows what will happen.

"Dreamer, c`mon let's focus on what we can do." Glitterlamp gently shook me out of my thoughts. She was another thing all together. Even though I was back home with my family it felt like I had grown a second head. I had changed, this was no question and I would be reading my last journal entry to them tonight. I had magic now and a wife, something I had previously thought impossible for me.

"W_hat? What are we doing?_" I asked using our mental connection while looking around. The room had not changed since I last looked. Glitterlamp was still practicing her trade across the room keeping the wooden shavings in a small box. The rhythmic strokes of a sharp tool against wood was now comforting to me. The large flower which now half bloomed in her hands now was uncovered. Each petal was thin and life-like.

Glitterlamp found a job in this world only after a few days when a owner of a wooden arts shop saw a few pieces of her wooden garden. The shop had a few people who were very talented as well but highly competitive to which made it even more funny since Glitterlamp didn't see it that way at all.

"We're planning a trip to the Zoo, the one in the next town over?" Glitterlamp said simply but I could see her excitement for it, it was tomorrow we would go. It meant a a great deal of things to her, her first family outing, getting to know my family, and actually be apart of a loving family with no lies to spoil the event.

"_Everything is already planned, even your boss said you should go and set up the stand he paid for to be there. Should be good._" I thought standing up to stretch.

"I'm not the only one attending the stand, I'll be able to have fun for the second half of the day. I got it all planned out." She said smiling to herself. "This is one trip I don't wanna miss." It was the way she said it that caught my attention and the emotion burst like a soap bubble. Just as it bugged me that I would need to retake college to get a decent career she is equally if not more concerned on making a good impression on my folks.

"Y`know, they don't make plans like this for just anybody." I said aloud walking over to sit next to her. "Do you need help with some designs?" I offered remembering the time Glitterlamp shaped my Void to create things.

"Nah, I got some ideas already." Glitterlamp said shaking her head. "I'm just excited I guess." then she reached out an touched my chest where the Void Heart, the gem that used to be Fearbane, now resided. "They haven't been very talkative have they?"

"No, not really. But they're not gone, just resting." I responded as I mentally checked my Inner Council which was made up of shards of my personality. Even being divided like this didn't deprive myself of anything, it was closer to giving my instincts and feelings a voice. Vengeance, like his brothers, is compiled of several emotions but mostly logic and violence AND is shaped like a dragon with black scales with red eyes. Courage is a mute in fantasy plate mail and he mostly resembles my compassion and protectiveness. The newest addition of the council once Fear, the foreign shard of Sombra, had died; Pain, a figure in my head that has taken over Fear's place while shuffling priorities. I'm still trying to figure out what Pain is made of.

"Just wondering. I thought since you were getting quiet you were feeling down again." Glitterlamp relaxed and picked up her half finished project giving it a few more shaves before stopping to listen to something.

That was another thing about life these days, the sound of cars passing outside was still strange to her. Shouldn't be surprising but what made both of us laugh is that I jump at the sound since I had forgotten what cars sounded like myself. Earlier I had tried to play a few games on my computer and while I had a good time killing digital monsters something tickled the back of my brain. I kept thinking about my promises to Equestria's many citizens and especially to the Changeling race.

Soon it was all I could think of. The day I traveled in the Void listening to the lamentations of lost and dying Changelings still bothered me but I didn't know how to help them. That bothered me the worst of all. I sat back down next to Glitterlamp reassuring myself that it was only a car passing by and tried to focus on the trip for tomorrow morning.

"-Baseball game ruined by angry mob while baseball team is sued for clubbing the mob, more at seven! Now to the weather,-" A tense and over dramatic newswoman announced. The short ten second video showed a stadium in absolute madness while a crowd tried to wash over the baseball team tried to defend themselves by swinging their bats.

Last I knew my family didn't have channels on the TV because there really wasn't anything worth watching that our computers couldn't find and I hated commercials every two minutes. Glitterlamp just sat there while the color drained out of her face and disbelief flooded her mind followed by utter shock when I just shrugged it off. To me it was just another sad story on the news, nothing special.

"Dreamer!" Glitterlamp snapped at me both with word and emotion for a double whammy. "There are people in need! How could you just shrug it off like it was nothing!"

"-Gang violence skyrockets leaving many homeless and orphaned. Next we have Dr. Cherek with a new study showing that Global warming may be the cause of old age.-" The TV spoke again and Glitterlamp just gaped at the dramatic monotone at an increasing list of tragedies both near and far.

"Yeah," I said grabbing the remote and tried to the the nature channel. "None of us here like watching the news, it makes us depressed."

"I can see that now, things like that never happened back home." Glitterlamp said still in shock and sat the now completed rose to the side shaking a little bit.

"No they didn't." I admitted. "At least none that we heard about. I'll get us some ice cream." I said giving her a peck on the forehead and walked to the freezer and begun to prepare small cups of ice cream about a scoop or two. My little sister came bounding into the room with Glitterlamp and the channel was quickly flipped to some cheery sounding music. I finally found the spoons and put away the ice cream when Glitterlamp shouted suddenly.

"Dreamer! Quick! Look at this!" It was sudden and emergency sang through the air and I reduced my body into Void Sand to reform in the living room to see what was wrong.

"Whoa!" My little sister Sally gasped at my form of teleportation. I looked to where Glitterlamp was pointing and it was the TV. Upon the TV there was a show with talking ponies on it singing a triumphant song over the defeat of some bad guys and how their friendship remained strong. I soon saw what startled her so much was that the ponies singing looked exactly like the six that had traveled on the train with us.

"No way." I whispered as the colorful ponies marched the Changelings out of their lands and into a foreign strange land while someone who looked like Queen Chrysalis had been trapped in stone with no end in sight. "What is this!?" I demanded suddenly making Sally jump.

"It's My Little Pony, um, Friendship is Magic. It's new." Sally said looking overwhelmed at our reactions. "What's wrong?"

"Sally," I said regaining my composure trying to dismiss my wings. "Glitter here _is_ a Changeling. And that looks exactly like the world I was in." I pointed out trying to calm the situation. "It's just it's really accurate of how these ponies look like the ones I met."

Suddenly Sally turned to Glitterlamp and asked excitedly.

"Did you meet Princess Twilight!? What is she like? Did you have a party with Pinkie Pie?" The cascade of questions was met with silence as a new figure stood next to me in black robes with his head bandaged with black linen covering his face entirely. Indeed every inch of skin had been covered with the same black linen but when he spoke he could be heard clearly despite his whisper, otherworldly voice.

"_I'm afraid our meeting wasn't all that great. We were helping a Changeling and Celestia wanted us to leave._" Pain said plainly but sadly.


	2. Zoos and Chance Mettings

**Chapter 2**

_Zoos and Chance Meetings_

The night was spent in troubled sleep as the events of the day had been disturbed with bad news. Even my Dreams couldn't make us forget our troubles or Equestria as it would manifest in my void as troublesome rainclouds.

"Now this is rich," Glitterlamp remarked as a cloud showed a small cute store on the corner of Canterlot. "If somepony told me I'd ever fall in love again, I would have chased you out of my store." Then she laughed to herself, a hollow show. "Are you happy to be back to your home? Your family has been really nice to me and I feel the warmth they feel for you directed towards me as well. Such a loving family."

"Yeah, I wouldn't trade them for any other family." I said stretching across the lush grass and staring up into the black sky with shifting stars. "But now I'm back with all my old troubles and more. Sadly none of them can be solved by a sword's edge." I chuckled weakly to myself. "I needed the degree that the college would get me for any decent paying career, now getting it is going to be hard."

Glitterlamp cocked her head to the side. Her Dream self was still the four legged changeling I fell in love with, which struck me a little funny but not unusual.

"Why is that? Can't you try again?" Glitterlamp asked raising an eyebrow.

"College costs money, bits, whatever. And Bits are harder to get here and they mean a great deal more. But yes, I could try again. In some parts of this world friends can be purchased." I answered half paying attention while I twisted the sky into bright green and brown lines.

"Those are not real friends. Their love tastes nasty." Glitterlamp told me sternly. "It's a shame that Bits are more important to life than friendship." She added looking up to the strange sky. "No wonder all those people weren't very friendly at first, but it's okay now! Everyone at work are friends now." A note of satisfaction was in her voice.

"Been getting headaches?" Glitterlamp asked as I rubbed my forehead.

"Yeah, constantly trying to think several days in advance of the myriad of possibilities and what others may do and trying to counter any plans that hinder me." I said numbly.

"At first I kinda did that at work too. Wanna know how I got my headaches to go away?" Glitterlamp offered placing my head on her forelegs. Glitterlamp started to gather up my long hair, which I've been keeping it in a ponytail with a silver rings and capped the end to keep it in place, into her magic and looked fondly down at me. "I didn't think that far ahead. I focused what I could control now and treated everyone as friends and soon they are my friends."

"**But-**" I started and in the same moment I realized I was using Vengeance's voice Glitterlamp placed a finger on my lips.

"Shh, give it a try first. Just think about that zoo we're going to. Try to rest, if you think all night you won't get much rest. Here, I'll help." The amulet shined green and soon everything faded into a calm warm slumber.

Honestly I hardly remember the Zoo so I only had a few memories of my parents towering over me holding my hand. Well, it was more closer to my wrist than my hand since I liked running off, not because of some mean reason but because there was just so much to see! I was so full of reckless energy back then. It was kinda cute in hindsight, but now I'm cringing with embarrassment at the antics I used to do.

"This is much better." Glitterlamp approved and trotted to the smaller and younger version of me. She smiled just as wide as I used to smile so long ago. "This is you right? You look so happy."

"Ignorance is bliss, as they say." I said sadly. "But yeah, I was pretty cute, I guess."

"And this is the place we are going?" Glitterlamp looking around approvingly still wearing that contagious smile. "We are going to have so much fun!" Glitterlamp clacked her hooves together.

Thanks to my heavy window curtains that could make noon appear as night so I didn't get jabbed in the eyes. However the loud but not shouting voice of my mother shook myself from sleep.

"Time to get up!" The tone was happy but my ears and eyes felt like they had been stuffed with cotton and glued shut. I rose myself from my warm covers sluggishly. I had missed summer here and now I faced the dropping temperature of winter. Glitterlamp however never missed a beat slipping into her socks and shoes using my memories and experiences to see how to tie shoes and adorn clothing. As of late it has been useful and convenient to open myself up like a book and have Glitterlamp glean information about how to act like a normal human, she ditched the clothes she came with said it looked crappy. Instead she wore a plain blue T-shirt, jeans and comfy shoes.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said unconvincingly.

"Dreamer, what's wrong? You were such an early riser back on Equestria." Glitterlamp asked when I wasn't snapping to attention.

"Oh?" I said still hearing my bed call my name. "I don't know why."

"Michael has a hard time sleeping in new places." My mother informed Glitterlamp. Of course she read the journal first and read about my experiences I was able to cobble together. She had a habit of reading the last chapter of any book to see if it had a good ending. Any sad endings and she tosses the book aside never to read it.

I grabbed a cereal box and dumped the dregs of its contents into a bowl and begun to chew the crunchy tid-bits. Courage was at the fridge and quickly made a ham sandwich and deposited it in front of me, then vanished only to appear with milk to add to my dry cereal.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

The car trip was largely uneventful except for Glitterlamp gripping my arm the whole way since the rumble of the engine was new to her. Since it was fairly early, not at day break to when I seem to have awoken regularly in Equestria but I feel like I didn't get enough sleep, the parking lot still had plenty of spaces left. The zoo allowed us entry after paying the fee and Glitterlamp went to meet up with her business partner telling me that she'll be off work around two. It was seven now and as she left my mind's embrace I knew it was going to be OK but even now I felt unnerved by the gap in my head.

"C`mon let's go see something!" My little sister which had turned thirteen in my absence still as energetic as ever. The zoo was massive easily a whole day if we visited everything quickly. The zoo easily covers a few miles but I never asked exactly how big it was, it was just big to me.

"Let's go see the wolves!" My little brother, only being two years younger than myself, suggested happily. Since it was close to the entrance we went to the wolf exhibit. The last time I was here the wolves where sided along with other predators in that same regard. The observation windows were underground in a form of a tunnel while the habitat had no roof. The only thing that separated us from the animals was eight inches of Plexiglas which my dad would boast that,

"The concrete around the window would break before the glass." He would always say it with a little pride since he once worked on the lights here.

The habitats now featured actual trees now and looked almost right out of a painting making you almost make you forget that you were at the zoo. Large bronze plates took up the space between the cage windows giving information on the architect and the wolves to which the cages kept.

"Wow they changed things here." Mom breathed as she drifted from window to window taking in the view of it all. Dad loved wolves so he was enjoying himself with the grace and beauty of the beasts. There were times I saw our family very similar to a wolf pack; we would help each other, care for another and stand together when things got tough. I guess I proved my own wolfish traits in Equestria with my loyalty and determination.

The wolves I now viewed had pups and that was a sight to see. Cute fluffy bodies tumbling about while the proud parents stood watchful. If anything the wolves looked, bored.

"I wish they would actually toss something live in here for us to chase." A wolf barked to another and sighed. I was shocked that I understood it at all. Other wolves began to make little barks of agreement.

"_I guess Equestria left us with more gifts than we thought._" Pain commented within my head looking amused. "_Do you think that the horses here might still have legends of Equestria?_"

"Maybe," I softly murmured back.

Sadly the other animals that we visited had little to say or tried to keep themselves entertained with the multitude of toys that staved off boredom. Throughout the exhibit there was pedestals with more information about the beasts we viewed and I felt happy to be back in my world. The glow of light bulbs lighting the rooms up, the heater kicking on as the temperature dropped in preparation for winter. The feel of technology was relaxing as I knew that I was at least I was somewhere familiar and safe in this world, relatively.

That's when it hit me. All of it.

I felt like I was choking and the only things that filled my lungs was acid. I looked about for the cause and found myself only in a crowded hallway with people passing me. A huge door slammed shut within me and the acid stopped.

"**Analyzing sensation,**" Vengeance stated quickly scanning myself and the area. "**OK, we opened ourselves too wide that time. Even if they are not aware of their powers this whole hallway may be filled with Dreamers like us.**"

"Right," I mumbled gripping my head and now annoyed that my empathy is starting to stretch to everyone around me. Another part of me that woke up in Equestria's magic that crossed the portal with me. Soon I stepped back into the brisk Autumn air at the end of the wolf exhibit and wandered around with my family. I stopped in front of an exhibit holding nocturnal and cave dwelling creatures cutely called "Kingdoms of the Night".

I had to see this with Glitterlamp. I'm not sure how she'd react since all her child hood memories are in a cavern system but she seems to be handling surface life just fine. A static shock ran through myself at the thought of Glitterlamp not being comfortable in the sunlight.

"It's not like she was locked in a vault or steel shelter." I chuckled at myself still remembering my post apocalyptic games I'm fond of. "Even if she was, she is strong. Already proven that."

"Pardon?" My dad said not catching what I said. I pushed my sunglasses back to my brow and smiled.

"Nothing, just remembering something." I chuckled still and switched the subject. "Apparently in the other world there were dragons there. Didn't meet one though, let alone ride one."

"That's a shame," Dad said grinning to himself. "would have been one heck of an experience."

"Yeah, when Glitter get's off work I think I'm gonna bring her to this exhibit." I said talking calmly.

"OK, we were planning on eating out when she gets off. What's her favorite food? I haven't really seen her eat anything." Dad asked. In truth, it wasn't that big of a deal, he works night shift after all so he only sees the supper and breakfast meals.

"I don't think she'll care on where we go." I said and smiled. "Truth be told she's nervous on making a good impression on all of you."

"I trust your judgment. You wouldn't grab on to just anyone." The kind eyes set behind his glasses gleamed with mischief. "And I promise to only embarrass you a little."

"Great." I said looking forward to how he'll accomplish his task.

Time flew by as birds and spiders in little glass boxes passed under my ever gazing eyes. I lost track of were I was on the other side of the zoo from Glitterlamp and I was wondering if I shouldn't take flight to show Glitter the Kingdoms of the Night.

"Michael!" My little sister Sally called to me at a really small but decorative train which pulled into a station I overlooked. "Come on! It's gonna leave!" Needless to say I rushed there with all haste. Even though the only reason for her urgency was so that she could get on the train faster so I spent quite a while waiting for it to go again.

The train ride was infinitely slower than the train ride from Ponyville to Appaloosa. The zoo made a strong point of having as much art and plants as they can so to make the zoo look like a garden. The beauty of the zoo's sprawling garden drained me of my worries and concerns to invite me to have as much fun as I can get. The gentle rumble of the tram sent my thoughts back to when I first rode a train and the antics that happened; like eating the pie, Glitterlamp's refusal about sleeping alone. We must have been in love by then, then again it's hard for me to pinpoint exactly when I realized it.

"Ah! There you are!" Glitterlamp called to us waving a hand excitedly to catch our attention. "It was a good sale we actually ran out of stock! And we got a lot of orders!" Glitterlamp positively beamed as the sales pony in her pranced gleefully in her. Her metallic green hair caught the direct sunlight and her smile made my heart skip a beat. "So," she asked rocking from her heel to toes. "What are we going to see first?"

"The Kingdoms of the Night." I said grinning but also nervous. While it might remind her of home I didn't really know too much about her home. Only one way to see if this was a bad idea. "It's not to far."

"That's a shame, my legs are itching for a gallop." Glitterlamp said walking with us. "I don't know how anypony can sit for that long."

The front of the exhibit had two cat eyes staring out into space while underneath its gaze was a long stair case leading down into darkness. It would have been absolute darkness if it weren't for a few dim lights so it wouldn't bother the animals. My family surged forward to read the different informational plates that went with the animals while Glitterlamp and I hung back.

"It's just like home." Glitterlamp breathed. Even standing next to her I couldn't tell which emotion was dominant. Glitterlamp slipped her hand into mine and we followed about seeing the various digging animals. "These are just like the animals that would crawl into my room." She marveled as each species had names and was surprised on how many she never saw before.

"How is it so far?" I asked since I remember this place being my favorite when I was younger. "The bats are not too much further."

"I love it, even though," Glitterlamp squeezed my hand. "It reminds me of my fillyhood, it reminds me of the other Changelings and," she didn't need to say anymore. I felt the twin feelings of trying to enjoy this zoo with worry eating the edges as memories swirled about us.

"I'm still figuring that part out." I said and lead her through out the darkened exhibit.

"I know you are, sorry for bringing it up." Glitterlamp said softly. "Whoa! What is this?" We had stepped through some automatic doors and into a room where the ceiling was three stories up to help simulate a cave setting and how it affects sound. A net was all there was between us and the many bats flying high above us.

"If you think this is amazing I can't wait to show you the aquarium part of this zoo." I said chuckling to myself as we exited the cavern and entered more cave tunnels. Stalactites and stalagmites littered the area and it was more fun to try to find the correct path to proceed. I wasn't worried of getting lost since all I had to do was look to the ceiling for arrows pointing us the right way. Glitterlamp started laughing quietly to herself once I managed to get lost in the small maze of teeth that made this room. A small room carved into the stone enough for two was what Glitterlamp laughed the hardest but she tried to keep under wraps.

"When I was young do you know what we'd call formations like these?" She said wiggling into the small round room.

"A pantry? Erm," I answered and immediately remembered that they didn't keep food around and even if they kept a few ponies around just to feed off of, the image just looked wrong.

"Nah," she said as I squeezed in to see if there was a new addition to this exhibit. Once I climbed in I felt a flash of desires from Glitterlamp and a hand grabbed the back of my head and leaned me in for a kiss. "A kissing room." She said before the her lips met mine. It was different without her muzzle but it was easier, it still made my face heat up and made my heart go berserk.

"Mike! Where are you? Mike?" I could hear my family call for me. "Let's wait at the end and see if they're not already there." I relaxed when they called off the search.

"_Let's continue this when there aren't others waiting on us._" I mentally promised.

"I'm holding you to that." She mentally flashed an image that made my knees quiver. Glitterlamp just smiled and gave me a wink. I was to stunned to formulate words and I'm pretty sure the sound that came out was,

"Oh, Hell yes."

We went to an Italian restaurant for lunch. It was pretty inside warm orange and reds with green at the edges with the whole theme being summertime. I bet if everything was covered in white snow and cold this would be the place I would want to go into. Menus were deposited before us since any buffets were a little far for our likes.

Of course Glitterlamp didn't order anything which she covered herself with a story.

"No thanks, I had a big lunch at my stand." Glitterlamp waved a hand dismissively. I knew that Glitterlamp already had her fill in that "kissing room" but I didn't begrudge her for it.

"OK, how was your day?" I asked trying to get off the topic of food. Even though I told them that Glitterlamp fed off of love I think they have a hard time believing it.

"It was great!" Glitterlamp announced happily. "There was smiling people everywhere with their children with a person walking around filling balloons, performing magic! It was great and here I thought magic was gone from this world." My bigger sister who hates social events and being in public sharply informed her.

"There isn't magic. Those were just tricks, anyone can do them."

"There is too!" Glitterlamp insisted. "Even if he didn't have any, Dreamer here does!"

"He's not very magical now is he?" Big Sis said in her usual calm way. Her and my bigger brother's favorite game is to make the other person lose their temper. Glitterlamp sat back in her chair with furrowed brows. "See," Big Sis continued. "He used up all his magic already. Now he's just like the rest of us again."

"You're wrong." Glitterlamp stated in a heart beat. "He's still full of magic."

"Prove it." Big Sis purred wickedly.

"I don't have to prove a Luna damned thing!" Glitterlamp hissed and the Alicorn Amulet flashed. "Don't say another hurtful thing today." Glitterlamp commanded. Big Sis looked like she was going to say something but her words got caught in her throat. I placed my hand over my eyes but I felt so proud of her. I myself had a hard time stating my own mind around my siblings since they always critiqued and nit-picked my plans.

Lunch was shaky after that. It wasn't that the conversations weren't pleasant but Glitterlamp could silence any one of us. Like the metaphor for the "elephant in the room" with Glitterlamp's power being the elephant.

"That didn't run out well, did it?" Glitterlamp asked me as the rest of my family piled into the car. I told my dad that I'll walk with Glitterlamp home, let things cool down.

"Eh, magic isn't at all common here. Mind control is as common as grass to changelings but here?" I said for emphasis as we walked around the Zoo barely noticing the animals now. "It's not looked kindly upon. As for my Big Sis? Forget her, she's just naturally mean. But every now and then she'll surprise us with acts of kindness." And finally it looked like we were alone. At least for a little while.

"Do you think she'll be mad at me?" Glitterlamp asked and I could feel a storm cloud gather above her head.

"For a little while," I admitted looking into the sky. "Just shows ya how long Earth has gone without magic. For the record, not everyone likes changes."

"But I thought Dreamers always brought about change." Glitterlamp pointed out.

"They do, but I think I'm the only Dreamer here. Even if they were more, I don't know." I answered rubbing my head. "But don't ask me to perform magic in public, I don't know how people will react to it. But I'll use it if I have too."

"Good to hear it. But," Glitterlamp said winding up for a question with the storm cloud drifting away. "I can still use _my_ magic, right? I don't have to hide, do I?" I totally spaced that little detail. I felt a little shocked at myself.

"Ah," I gripped my hand that bore the white scar on the palm. "I didn't mean it like that. I, we, no. I didn't bring you here just to hide who you are." I apologized then grinned sheepishly. "But we can't just start flinging magic around like it's going out of style either, people might panic and you'll wish it was just Celestia."

"Why is it like that?" Glitterlamp asked me arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but I know there are consequences if we show off." I twisted my neck releasing several pops. "I know I got into a Hell of a lot of trouble just because I thought Equestria was just a Dream of mine. I can't do that again."

The silence was held for a while. I didn't think I over reacted but I gotta figure I can't be the only Dreamer on Earth. Then again, I basically told her she has to hide her magic because I'm worried something might happen.

"Hey, no big deal." Glitterlamp said. "Just no magic in public, right?" A little grin on her face.

"Right." I answered relieved that there was a way to perform magic after all. Glitterlamp kept looking to the sky probably expecting a pegasus to fly overhead.

"Wanna go by the gift shop?" I asked since it was only around the corner, assuming I was reading this map correctly. I wasn't. Not even close. Also didn't help that the machine that printed it had an error with this map.

The sun was well enough into setting that the clouds and remaining light was used to paint a picture that stretched from horizon to horizon. I didn't have time to notice the beauty that covered the sky. We finally found the darn store and it was at the end of the aquarium exhibit. The exhibit was the one of the oldest buildings with several additions then I remember. The walk through the place easily took two or more hours. We enjoyed the aquarium the best we could but the lunch earlier damped our spirits a little bit.

"Now that's something else." An elderly man with a cane and a long white beard. A twinkle was permanently stuck in his eyes and all his wrinkles were earned from smiling too much. A little glass jar now held to his ear but his eyes were locked on me. He had plucked the jar from the self and looked to be a tourist. He leaned on a cane and nodded then chuckled as if the jar told a joke. "If you say so. Here." He said offering me the tiny jar full of liquid and some metal flecks within. The jar caught the light and appeared to have a rainbow captured within the glass.

"You can keep it." I said not sure if I wanted to question the sanity of this man out loud, yet.

"Ah! Where are my manners! I didn't introduce myself, and here I am about to hand you something as important as this! Forgive me. My name is Merlin." The old man had more energy than what his body showed as he did a small bow. "And you are a Dreamer! An awake one to boot, now how do you like that." He continued then rose his spectacles from the tip of his nose to look at me better. "A Void Twister at that, don't see your type every day." Then he looked at the jar critically. "Are you sure? Well, alright."

"_The_ Merlin, like from King Arthur's time?" I asked unsure of the claim.

"The one and the same. This," he held the jar to my eye level, "is an Element of Harmony. Loyalty to be exact, and I'm willing to make a bargain with you." The moment I lowered my mental barrier I had held the whole day I could feel the small jar pleading to me to take it. This was indeed a magical artifact, perhaps even an Element of Harmony.

"Go on." I said but in truth I was already convinced of this man's, no, Merlin's claim.

"I will teach you how to travel between this world and Equestria, yes I know of your adventure there. It's good to see those two sisters surprised now and then." He said smiling then got serious. "But listen, boy, there are some bad characters that mean well but want to own the Elements of Harmony. They have two already and you are going to collect all six of them!"

"Deal." I said not hesitating and held my hand out. Merlin smiled and shook my hand but when he touched it a spark zapped between our fingers as we assessed the strengths of the other. Merlin's mind was open on purpose to allow me to see this. His mind was a majestic castle that could hold billions of people and even staring at it I knew there was something he wasn't wanting me to see. What did I look to him? A big nothing? But above all he truly meant me no harm.

"Very good, I'll teach you the spell when all six elements have been found." He said before leaving through the door to outside. "Don't worry, they don't know about you yet. But they will find you, so hide while you can but don't hold back when the time comes." He said with a smile then waved his hand and a swirl of green leafs then he was gone.


	3. Vacation Situation

**Chapter three**

_Vacation Situation_

I got to meet Merlin. _The_ Merlin, and now he's gone. And all I have to show for it is a small glass bottle to show for it.

"What just happened?" Glitterlamp asked still holding the small stuffed dolphin I bought her.

"I met Merlin and he gave me a task. Find the Elements of Harmony and he'll teach me how to walk freely between this world and yours." I answered still stunned that I met the most famous wizard I knew of.

"Another adventure?" Glitterlamp asked simply and inside her excitement was growing. "And the reward is not being restricted by magical doors?" Yep, she was sold on the idea. "How are you gonna tell your folks?"

"I'll probably tell them." I answered looking to the jar of soft blue metal. A rainbow did seem to shimmer through the glass and I put the jar into my pocket then headed for the doors. "What's the worst that could happen? We find that the other people collecting the elements are the proper owners?"

"I can think of a few." Glitterlamp said looking at where I placed the element. "Just promise me no matter what happens, no matter how bad it gets. Don't drown the world in darkness like you did in Appaloosa."

"If I can help it, I won't." I said vowing. "That wasn't me you know. That was the Fragment of Sombra then."

"OK then, this world needs the Elements of Harmony just like Equestria needs it. Maybe that's the reason why magic is gone from the world." Glitterlamp mused.

Since the light was dying in the sky and night closing all around us I swallowed us in my Void and snaked through the air back home. Hard to see black against black I figured. We stepped out of the gentle folds of my Void and back into the waking world, the hallway to the living room from the room I had to share with my lil brother.

"Heya, we're back." I said waving at Sally who was watching a movie waved at our general direction.

"Do we even know where we are going to start to look for the others?" Glitterlamp asked fishing the jar out of my pocket and looked at it confused. "Until we know where the others are there's no point of starting our adventure yet."

"True, I'll see what I can find out on the internet. Strange happenings our old artifacts." I said heading downstairs trying to gauge what everyone's moods were like. I wasn't sure how people were affected by this afternoon and Glitterlamp left to watch a movie with Sally.

I sat in front of my computer and drew the perfect blank. I had no idea how I would phrase my search let alone tell what's the truth or what's a scam. The only thought I had was to somehow use the element I did have and use it to locate the others. Even then, I wouldn't know how to go about it.

"What's buggin ya?" My dad asked from across my computer station. Our computers sat in a rectangle where each of us could see the other. It made playing multi-player games much easier since we could talk to each other. "Did you two have a fight? Do, ya wanna talk about it?" He asked trying to read my features. I sat there and blinked a few times.

"Oh!" I said suddenly. "No nothing like that. More thought that you'd all be more mad." I said then fished out the small jar. "I met Merlin the Wizard and he gave me a task. This jar hold the Element of Loyalty. One of the Elements of Harmony." I began and saw that he wasn't even grinning but serious. "I am to find the rest of them, no time limits but he said that there's another group rounding them up. They, whoever they are, already have two."

"A shadow organization?" Mom asked arching an eyebrow.

"Most likely." I confirmed.

"And now you need to go away from home to find them." My little brother mused with a grin. "Sounds like it would make a good beginning to a video game."

"Doesn't it?" I said grinning back feeling a little silly.

"Well, at least we know where you'll be." Mom said from her seat in the computer stations. "It won't be like last time you disappeared. Just, you know you're both still welcome here right? You're not saying this just to save face, right?"

"No, I'm not." I replied trying to find words to say this right. "And I haven't had our honeymoon yet, so I might as well do that as well. I'm thinking of places to go for vacation."

"Heh," my dad chuckled. "And all this time you said it would never happen, sorry, things are so different though. If you need to go and deal with some magical shenanigans go ahead, you're grown up. You don't have to keep asking us for permission."

"But it's great that you keep us informed." Mom said hurriedly not wanting to throw me out the door. In truth they never could understand how a loving family could kick their kids out when they turned eight-teen.

I slept on the couch with Glitterlamp that night and I held the small silent jar and even in the dark the rainbow flickered through the glass.

"So where are your friends?" I asked the quiet room and with no response from the jar I sat it down. "Whatever."

"Nopony knew how they worked, they just did." Glitterlamp offered resting her head on my chest taking advantage of the narrow space to get close to me. "Maybe it'll tell us when it's ready."

"Maybe." I mumbled trying to sleep. Of course Glitterlamp helped me along and soon I drifted in the Void.

Morning came again and I was surprised that I didn't remember my dream. I must have been really tired. But Glitterlamp was not by my side but I felt that she discovered something. I stumbled around trying to wake up for a bit.

"Dreamer I think we should go to the mountains, the ones in Colorado I think." Glitterlamp said when I found her at my computer.

"Sounds good." I agreed.

"That's where the next one should be, Love." Glitterlamp continued. "Then it gets a little fuzzy after that."

"I already said okay." I answered again rubbing the sand out of my eyes.

"Not what I meant, I meant the next Element is Love and it is in the Colorado somewhere. Loyalty wants to be reunited and is leading us." Glitterlamp explained then smiled. "You slept really soundly and I didn't want to wake you." She tapped at the pictures of mountains on the computer screen. "Looks really cool, kinda like the other side of Canterlot."

"When is the estimated time of departure?" I asked looking at the many pictures and tried to come up with a list of things we'll need just to get there. Then again, I could use magic to ease the actual journey. On the other hand, do I make a sound when I use magic?

"**That could be a problem,**" Vengeance mused in my head. "**But, wouldn't they have tracked Glitterlamp before now then? She uses her magic to help us sleep when our memories won't let us go, never mind her use in aiding her travel.**" He continued then fell into a silence.

"_Are we sure that we want to stress ourselves in that manner though? Or risk our precious status of being anonymous?_" Pain added in his two cents. And from Courage I got a feeling like I shouldn't hesitate when I do make a choice, and make it boldly!

"Well, I think in a few day- AH!" Glitterlamp squeaked suddenly and my eyes darted to see what she was seeing. "I just remembered something." Glitterlamp said shakily. "I don't think I can just up and leave from my job."

"Yeah, jobs in Equestria probably had "adventure allowance days", right?" I joked but earned a "are you kidding me?" look instead of a laugh.

"No." Glitterlamp exasperated. "Sure, we had much more relaxed rules about," she looked around trying to find the right words. "Everything really, but I'm not unused to strict dealings either. I'll be needing to make a letter of explanation or,"

"No one on earth believes in magic or crazy adventures for lost relics as an excusable reason to miss work." I stated sadly.

"Well, crap." Glitterlamp just stared up at me. "Then a letter of resignation."

"Hey, you don't have to quit!" I started quickly.

"And let you have all the fun? And who would watch your flank when things get dangerous?" Glitterlamp smoothly but calmly replied. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. I'll talk to the manager."

It wasn't long much after that Glitterlamp left for work anyway. It was an opportunity enough to start making a list of things I might want. I did know what I would want when camping but what about traveling abroad? With no car I had, wait. I could just manifest any vehicle I wanted. Scratch that.

I sat down at my computer and searched up what type of tactics other people had for my kind of traveling. Advice came pouring through like rain not a single one seemed to agree on anything. A loose idea however seemed like carrying one extra set of clothes, a mesh clothes sack and my wallet. I wasn't sure I wanted to travel _that_ lightly but it was a start.

Carrying the large tent I had that could fit seven was too heavy for my liking, several objects I've collected during my boy scout days were pretty heavy come to think of it. My search of camping items lead me all over the house until I found all of my old gear.

It took all friggin day! But I did it! A water proof box that held a fist full of matches, a lighter, a small first aid kit, clothes, soap, and water bottle with trail rations filled rest of the space I had left. And it was a pretty hefty back pack that held quite a bit.

"Good news." Glitterlamp sat next to me eyeing my pack. "My manager said it was a great idea for me to travel, good opportunity for selling my statues while advertising his shop."

"Really? That's really good news. Um," I was shocked at her calm demeanor since she left pretty worried, "you didn't charm him did you?"

"Really now," Glitterlamp shook her head. "I have the silver tongue, remember? It was too easy." Then she grabbed a pack of her own and started tossing in a sketch book and all of her wood working tools. "I think he wanted me to do some traveling, he's really impressed by my skill you know." I sat my pack next to the door and Glitterlamp did the same then said. "Hey, wanna go for a walk? You've been cooped indoors all day. Looking at that computer screen isn't all that fun you know."

"I haven't introduced you to video games have I?" I asked wryly but headed for the door anyway after putting on my boots.

"I think we should leave tomorrow morning. Give us time to fly." Glitterlamp smiled up at the multi-colored clouds as the sun now rested upon some horizon but the closely built houses blocked my view. "It's kinda exciting isn't it? The prospect of giving the world back it's harmony. Maybe then, people will relax about everything."

"It is kinda exciting. The Inner Three don't bicker at all with each other. But what's on your mind? Or are you tired of being inside?" I asked putting an arm around her.

"Just trying to get used to this body, and we haven't really been alone with each other." Then she tensed up and threw one hand up in surrender. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with being with your family! It's just I'm not used to living with other people, it was weird just to have you around. I mean!" Then she stammered several times trying to correct her statements then gave up. "I just want you all to myself." Glitterlamp put her arm around me again. "Pathetically selfish isn't it."

"Maybe if you were human," I gave her a peck on the cheek. "but I understand your feeling. It's hard to share your special somepony with others. And having to find someone you love, lose him, be alone for years then find another one?" I chuckled a little bit. "I'd say that would only exist in books but there's one truth in life I learned."

"And what's that?" Glitterlamp felt warm and fuzzy now.

"Reality is far stranger than fiction." I answered warmly.

We continued to walk around the neighborhood for a while longer talking about anything really, even if it was absolutely childish we didn't care. Soon it was dark enough to conceal my magic, as I was hopelessly lost in town, to create my flying disk. Then like some strange magic of her own she led me down back alleys and streets we hadn't taken then I found myself back in front of my house.

"How do you do that? Having such keen sense of direction?" I asked still smiling.

"I make a mental map, nothing to big. That," she answered. "and I walk that way to get to work. Although I do use my magic to help me get there. I try to do what you do, not exactly a teleport but close enough. I see it enough in your head enough to get a hang of it."

"Goof." I teased.

"Worrywart." She countered smiling. "Are we agreed then? We can leave tomorrow morning?"

"I suppose so, I might need to some double checking." I answered trying to rack my brain to see if I forgot something.

"What _are_ you doing?" My mom asked my father as he pack a single bag. My blood turned ice cold and my mind shattered into a thousand needles, stranger it was all quiet but I could feel the warmth drain from my body at the scene. It looked like my dad was leaving, but it couldn't be a divorce! They loved each other so much! It can't be what it looks like! I felt Glitterlamp's hold tighten on my arm.

"Packing my bags!" Father said bluntly but politely. "You think I'm going to be missing this adventure? Especially now since there's magic involved? It's going to be a blast!" He then said excitedly. "We could make it into a whole family vacation if we tried!"

"What? And just up and leave everything! Risk your job over this!?" Mom exploded. "You aren't as young as you used to be! What if there are other dangerous groups looking for the same thing! How could you defend yourself from them!"

"Money won't be a problem, I bet Mike can even just," he snapped his finger. "Make gold just like that! Our money trouble is gone!"

"Oh," I said stunned by the idea but found myself unable to speak let alone move other than shake a little bit.

"You scared the sun light right out of us!" Glitterlamp came unglued at them. "Dreamer thought you two had a big fight and were about to have a things called a "divorce"! Look he can't even move!"

"_Yes I can!_" I snapped at her not liking that she was yelling at my parents but still found myself unable to even speak, all I did was shiver wide eyed as my shades slipped down the bridge of my nose. The sudden outburst made the both of them jump as they saw us in the door way to this plain house half filled with unpacked boxes. The shock slowly faded and by then the situation had simmered down to the point we were sitting at dinner talking it over.

"I'm sure Dreamer can make riches just fine, but as for coming with us? I don't know." Glitterlamp said not sure what to make of this. "I don't think any of you should go, I can tell you that traveling with him is hard."

"We're used to his shenanigans, can't be that hard." My dad insisted joyfully.

"Not like that," I said rubbing my scars that decorate both my arms. "Merlin said there was another big group looking for them, I'm not going to go unnoticed by them. They will find me eventually and I really don't want them to take cheap shots at you guys." The disappointed faces of my family was a little hard to look at as I found myself looking at anything but them.

"That's fine, I don't think I can handle a whole lot of mountain climbing." Mom said glad that I didn't want any of them to tag along. "We'll get you a cellphone so you can call us, I'm not letting go that easily."

"I can deal with the cell phone." I nodded my head.

"We'll do that tomorrow then." My Dad nodded in turn. "But let's do that after you magic our financial problems away." It was hard to tell when the sentence ended and his good natured laughter began.


End file.
